storys of the pack
by hope21108
Summary: The show retold in a way I hope is a little interesting. slash


Hi all

This is just a warning I do not own crime minds. Most of the stuff in here about shifter is cobbled together from other sources too. Also I do not have a beta and I do not spell well so if that will drive you nuts turn back now. I am not a writer and I am not any good at it. Please message me if you would like me to keep posting.

Spencer reid was uneasy as he always was now a days. His pride/ pack was separated, he was in a territory not his own and his alpha was hurting. Boston had hurt Gidean and no amount of comfort from his cub made any of it better. The fact that reid had been injured by the shrapnel and put on medical leave with him seemed to make things worse not better.

Then he had gotten the file about the Seattle strangler. Had he been in animal form his tail would have swished in anger and he may have hissed at the file. Instead he had called hotch.

"hotcher" reid took comfort as he always did in the older man's confident voice. Hotch was a powerful dominant of his pack. He would protect and provide for every member of the pack. It was his right and duty as Bata.

"hotch its reid. They are going to call Giden in about the unsube in seattle. He is not going to go and I c. ma.k.e. hi.m…." Reid was hyperventilating in the end. As part of the pack, he could voice ideas change others to his view but once the alpha made up his mind that was it. He was a submissive for gods sack. Submissive did not challenge alphas it was not in their nature. They were the supportive ones they cared for the pack and made sure they ate , sleep , and did all the little things that made life better. That was one of the reasons that he had come with Jason to teach he need support.

"Reid, breath. I am aware of the situation. Morgan and I are coming to pick you and giden up. We are an hour away . I will call you when we are close."

"thank you."

"It is ok Reid. By"

"by"

Reid hung up with a relived breath. This he could do. Jason would not refuse hotch so they would be moving back to Quantico and going to Boston. Shit he had no time. He started packing his go bag and moved down the hall of the apartment to Gidens room and pack his bag as well. That done he put them by the door and took out the boxes he had bought for when Jason decide they would move home. Spencer loved the protected feeling he got from living with his father figure but he wanted to be in their territory again. Spencer's injury and the new territory had mad Jason almost paranoid about the younger mans safety. He knew where spencer was and who he was with at all times. He lived with giden his bed room was farthest from the front door, the room was strategically arranged by the older man so that the bed was not visible when entering , he had even 'fixs the floor boards in the hall way so that every third one would make a noise Shaking his head Reid moved quickly and efficiently to pack and label anything personal or breakable. Since he had been slowly packing things a way for about a month in a not so subtle hint that he would like to go home now thank you it went fairly quickly anything he could not finish he would have the movers pack . Double checking that the place was as pack as he could get it in the thirty minters he had delegated to the task he hefted the two go bags over one shoulder super natural straight was useful and his case file in the other hand he moved quickly out of the door and down stairs to his car. He had dialed the movers on his way down the staircase and by the time he had settled the bags in the back seat he had arranged for the movers to pack the rest of the apartment and movie the contents to gidens house . The house had more space than his apartment and giden would not want spencer to compromise the security of his apartment by allowing strangers to traps through besides once Jason was sure his home was as safe as it could be he might insist he continue to stay with him for a while longer. He had also arranged for to drop his car off at the movers and have them ship it back to VA for him. Once in the car he made his way to old deli that his alpha liked and bought lunch for himself , hotch , morgan , and Jason. That done he made his way back to school not willing to drag his feet any longer they must have hit traffic and he want to get giden close the end of his class but before it was over so that he would not have to hunt him down. At the school he called hotch they would be their soon all he needed to do was brief giden on the file and they would convince him when they got there.

Spencer waited outside the classroom until giden had completed most of his lecture about the footpath killer before entering the room. Not knowing what to say he pointed to the B.A.U. seal on the front of the folder and giden know what that meant. Briefing his alpha as they moved to his office was familiar and comforting. Just when he was afraid he would need to speak up and inform him that the fbi wanted him to go on the case not just give them his thoughts Hoct walked in as if he had plain it.

After that thing moved quickly, morgen moved the bags from my car to the suv. Spencer may be inhumanly strong but he was still one of the weakest of the pack and they treated him as such. Originally, it had offended him but after a while, he realized it was them trying to take care of him and excepted it at a matter of course. After quickly informing giden about the plains, reid had made to move their thing and the subsequent nasal and petting spencer reserved in approval giden decided that they should move his car as well. So morgan took spencers car, and reid was bundled in gidens car and simultaneously giving Jason directions and informing the movers of the change. Once the alpha had paid the movers and taken the drivers seat of the suv they were on their way voraciously consuming their sandwiches.

Once at the air strip it was imposable not to notice the women from upper management demanding a an evaluation of Giden. Reid had thought a little naively that once shifters had come out to the word that conflicts of interest like this would be stopped. It had been ten hard years since the revelation and finally shifters had not only gotten full rights and were for the most part excepted. But still some people had no idea about shifter hierarchy or loyalty, the way she was talking she was hoping that Hotch would make a power play over Giden like some animal. She might not even recognize them as a pack.

The briefing on the plain was very odd. On one hand the pack was happy to whole again we crowed around each other, and touching. We were sent marking each other the plain establishing our selves. Normally we do not allow ourselves to do that on the job but separated for so long we could not stop. Morgan and Hotch were not sure of their footing because in the alphas absence Hotch acted as alpha and Morgan as second. They also wanted to be sure of me being a submissive and the last time we were on a case they had in their minds let me be hurt was driving their protective instincts crazy. This was going to be a hard case.

Morgan was having trouble with his alpha not implicitly trusting him but Gideon was going though a time of adjustment and was not going to allow himself to trust anyone until he was sure they were at a 100% and the pack order was reestablished. It seemed stupid to me but most things dominates or humans did for that matter seem stupid to me.

Hotch was wered about Gideon and his new pup . To be honest I was more worried about the pup human woman after did not take proper care of themselves when pregnant and wolf pups could easily be killed if the women did not take care. Most believe that is why submissives are the way they are and dominates are so protective.

So I was doing what I do best reading over the case files arranging where the pack was going to sleep and looking into food ect. Sometimes I think the dominates think that these things just take care of themselves.


End file.
